One-Minute Melee: Chang Koehan VS Murray
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: Spotting an opportunity for training, Chang Koehan decides to challenge Murray to a battle. The Murray, never saying no to a challenge, accepts it with pride. Which of these two brawlers will come out on top? Based off Hyper Gauge's One-Minute Melees!


DISCLAIMER TIME! I don't own King of Fighters, which belongs to SNK, or Sly Cooper, which belongs to Sanzaru Games! I also don't own the concept of 1 Minute Melee, which belongs to Hyper Gauge!

Welcome back to the next 1 Minute Melee in order! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

 **1 Minute Melee!  
Where the most fun people have is in the fight!  
Two fighters! Sixty seconds! One victor!**

 ** _GO!_**

* * *

 **(South Korea)**

Over on the busy streets of the town, a man with a beard in a white jumpsuit and surrounded by chains on his body, carrying alongside a big ball attached to a chain was on his way to meet up with his acquaintance AKA partner to join up in the tournament. The man, known as Chang Koehan, took a deep breath as he decided to have a little sit down. Sure, he had a bit of fun fighting, but it had been a while since his last battle. Plus, he heard his old master, Kim Kaphwan, was going to be in this tournament as well, thus, he needed to be ready.

Chang Koehan sat down as he looked up, wondering what would be a good cause for battle.

"THUNDER FLOP!"

Chang jumped a bit as he looked around in confusion. Realizing that it came in from the building behind him, he peeked in and raised an eyebrow as he saw a pink hippopotamus with a red goggle-like mask, a blue shirt, a white scarf and a red belt around himself was busy body slamming and pummeling down some rats and chickens in Chinese like outfits and knocking them down. Chang's eyes shined up, as if interested in this hippo.

Inside the warehouse, the pink hippo, known as Murray, had just finished up punching the last rat as he pulled out his binocucom and looked inside as the picture of Bentley appeared on the side. "Bentley, I got every last cronie of General Tsao's out of there!"

"Good work, Murray! Now, just head back to the warehouse, and if we pull this off, we'll be able to get his collection of rare eggs back from him and hopefully into the right hands." Bentley said as Murray nodded.

As Murray turned off the binocucom, he suddenly became aware of someone being in the room, judging by the footsteps. Putting up his fists instantly, he turned around and saw the human coming up to him... as the human laughed.

"I have to say, little hippo, you've fought really good out there." Chang said.

"Er, well... I've been practicing quite a lot..." Murray said, but still holding up his fists.

"Actually, I've been looking for some training myself." Chang smiled as he stood up. "See, I'm supposed to meet up with my friend Choi Bounge, because we're joining up in a tournament, and my fighting skills are a little rusty... but after seeing you in action... I want to see how well your strength matches up with mine!"

"I really need to get back to my friends right now..." Murray said, having some doubts... but then smirked. "But 'The Murray' can never say no to a challenge! I'm sure Sly and Bentley don't mind the extra long wait!"

"Very well then!" Chang laughed as he spun his steel ball around the chain. "Let's fight!"

 **THESE GUYS AREN'T FAT, JUST REALLY BIG!  
FIGHT!**

 **(60 Seconds)**

Murray started to run over as he started to give out some punches, but Chang laughed as he could take them pretty well. Chang then responded by using his belly to push Murray back, causing Murray to stumble for a bit. Chang then jumped up in the air as Murray was about to recover and used his feet to kick Murray down. Chang gave a hearty laugh as Murray got back up.

The pink hippo gave a shake of his head as he started charging and giving out more rapid punches, then he picked up Chang and did a clothesline trick on him, knocking Chang down to the ground. The hippo took a deep breath as Chang rubbed his head. Chang then jumped back up and spun his ball around.

Murray, doing some quick thinking, rolled up into a ball.

 **(50 Seconds)**

Suddenly, to Chang's amazement, Murray managed to jump up high in the air in that ball form as Chang started to watch. Murray was looking down towards the sky as he spotted his amazed target. With a smirk, he went all the way down and bounced up on Chang's head. The collision of the bounce on Chang's head caused him to fall down as Murray went up in the air.

As Murray got up into the air, he went out of his ball form and decided to go down as he yelled out, "THUNDER FLOP!"

Murray then started to go all the way down as his eyes narrowed at his target. Chang quickly recovered, seeing the falling hippo coming right at him. Chang then rolled out of the way as the hippo quickly hit solid ground. Murray then got up and shook himself, trying to recover.

 **(40 Seconds)**

But just as he was about to do so, Chang came right up and hit him with the ball again. Before Murray could react, Chang went up in the air and body-slammed the hippo himself as Murray's eyes widened.

"Your version of the Thunder Flop could use some work, but not bad." Murray panted.

"Well, I don't want to disappoint!" Chang smirked as he picked up Murray and spun him around before making him fly out of the building. Chang then jumped out of the building, following Murray. As Chang dropped to the floor, he looked around in confusion as Murray seemed to have disappeared.

But then, all of a sudden, a table flew at Chang and hit him square in the back. That caused Chang to turn around to see Murray stomping his foot and making a chair fly up to his hands. Murray then threw the chair over and hit him in the face. Chang then started to stumble a bit, getting dizzy. That was Murray's cue to run straight over to him as fast as he could.

 **(30 Seconds)**

Murray then stomped the ground, causing Chang to fly up to Murray's hands. Murray then started to shake Chang around, causing everything metal (except for his ball and chain) to fly off, Murray managing to collect some coins. Murray then threw Chang to the side of the building as Chang created a new place for a window from the outside.

Murray didn't have much time for a breath as Chang suddenly got up and started rushing towards him. Chang then grabbed the hippo and started to bang him around on all sides around him. As Chang let go, Murray stumbled, trying to get up.

Chang then started to swing his ball around as Murray knew he had to go for the big guns.

 **(20 Seconds)**

Murray then quickly clapped his knuckles together as they started to produce fire. Chang and Murray then charged towards each other as Chang swung the ball towards Murray, but Murray punched the steel ball with his flaming fist, causing the ball to spin around and hit Chang on the head.

Chang got up as Murray raised a fist. Before Chang could react, Murray punched Chang, causing an explosion around his fist, causing Chang to fly backwards. Even Murray was staring in surprise as he looked at his fist.

"Normally that just knocks them out a bit!" Murray said in surprise... then laughed as he yelled. "Oh yeah!"

However, it was a little too soon to celebrate. Chang got up and started to glow as he charged towards Murray.

 **(10 Seconds)**

Murray yelped as he started to jump up, but Chang became too quick for Murray and jumped up as well. Murray missed his Thunder Flop and hit the floor, but Chang's body slam hit Murray down as both of them panted.

About now, both of them seemed a little beat up. Chang's robes were a little burnt up and his face a bit charred, whereas Murray had been slammed up a bit, including near his stomach and face. Murray got up as he and Chang prepared for one final attack.

 **(5...)**

Chang held up his iron ball in delight as Murray started to charge, fist ready.

 **(4...)**

Chang swung his iron ball around as Murray came close, but it was too late.

 **(3...)**

Murray felt the blunt force of the iron ball as he got flown up in the air.

 **(2...)**

Chang then jumped up in the air just as Murray hit the ground.

 **(1...)**

And with a hearty laugh, Chang went all the way down, body-slamming and pinning Murray down to the ground.

 ** _KO!_**

Murray tapped the floor as he said, "The Murray would like to surrender. He is no match for the likes of you."

Chang gave a laugh as he got up, causing Murray to get up and recover. "That was an awesome match! You know, I actually thought you might have gotten me quite a few times."

Murray spat out a tooth that had gotten loose and smiled. "Well... it's nice to know there are other fighters like you doing good."

"And it does make me feel better knowing that I still have what it takes!" Chang laughed. "Maybe I'll be able to knock some sense into my old master."

"Your old master?" Murray cocked his head in confusion.

"Kim Kaphwan. He is this sort of 'justice' guy who takes villains and tries to reform them. Though what he does is a bit.. extreme. He means well, but me and Choi don't particularily... enjoy his company or his training." Chang said as he turned to Murray. "And if you and your friends are wise, you might want to keep out of sight of Kim as well."

Murray gave a nod... then smiled, "If you really to reform and find peace with yourself, I know a good trainer in Austrailia... the Guru managed to help me when I started feeling bad about myself, maybe he can help you too."

Chang paused as he looked at Murray. "I might take you up on that offer... maybe when the tournament is over, me and Choi will go to Austrailia and find this... Guru."

"You'll know him when you see him." Murray smiled as he started to get going. "Well, I better get going. Sly and Bentley are probably wondering where I am."

"You do that." Chang nodded as he turned around.

"Hey!" Murray called over to Chang as Chang turned. "Good luck with your tournament thing!"

"Thanks!" Chang nodded as he started to go off, giving a hearty laugh as the two criminals started to go their separate ways.

 **This melee's winner is...**

 ** _CHANG KOEHAN_**

* * *

 ** _NEXT TIME, ON SEASON 3 OF ONE MINUTE MELEE..._**

 ** _Though both are friendly towards others, they both have a bit of a dark past they wish to forget._**

* * *

And that is this episode of Season 3 of One-Minute Melee! How'd you guys like it? Do you have any criticisms or good comments to say? Leave it in your reviews! Also, if you have any suggestions for One-Minute Melees, please leave it in your reviews, PMs, or if you're on Deviantart and you've seen them on my profile, comment a One-Minute Melee you'd like to see! Maybe I'll put it in my next season! Anyway, thank you all for reading this, have a great day!


End file.
